smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Namor Neptunia (Earth-1)
Namor Neptunia is the Emperor of Atlantis and the superior of Arthur Curry (Earth 1) and his Maternal Cousin from Atlantis. Since Arthur is half Atlantian Namor is instead ruler of Atlantis. He is the son of Triton Neptunia and his wife the Part Human and Part Atlantean from India Fen Riva. Powers and Abilities Powers Human/Atlantean Physiology: 'Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean ''Homo mermanus and Human Homo sapien physiologies since his Mother is Part Atlantean also. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans. While the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity). * '''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: '''Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. ** '''Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. ** Superhuman Speed: Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, and has shown he can reach a speed of over 300 knots. ** Superhuman Stamina: Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Agility: Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. ** Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** Aquatic Healing: If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. ** Radiation Absorption: Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. ** Extended Longevity: Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. ** Underwater Breathing: Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. ** Aquatic Telepathy: Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans (giving mental-telepathic orders to all his men) and probably Humans as well. ** Augmented Vision: Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. ** Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. ** Retconned Powers: Namor displayed a number of powers decades ago that have been written out or simply not shown in many years, including some of the following. ** Water Emission/"Sprinkler System": Namor displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set alight, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system.43 ** Super Hearing ** Aquatic Life Mimicry: The Sub-Mariner has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: ** Sonar: Namor possesses a natural form of sonar ** Hybrid Sense: He can follow radio beams. ** Lateral Lines: Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. ** Bio-Electricity: Namor can discharge bio-electricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanteans